Musical Liberation
by Depressing Shadows
Summary: Shadamy. Shadow chases his dreams after the 2nd Ark incident. Read and Review. Finished.
1. Prologue

Musical Liberation: A Shadamy Story

Takes place after the events on the ARK in SA2:

**Prologue: **

"It was two years since he did it. Two years since he saved this world. What was his reward? To be totally forgotten by the worlds populace and be portrayed as an evil monster. He gave his life for a planet who took away everything that ever mattered to him, yet he is forgotten by the selfish humans. No wonder he hated them. He showed me who he truly was at our brief moment at the ARK…"

*FLASHBACK*

"Argh, I hate it when they leave me behind"

An aggravated Amy Rose was walking through the empty halls and corridors of the abandoned Space Colony Ark.

"Where did they go?" she kept asking herself as she went from empty room to empty room, hoping to find the rest of the Sonic Team. Suddenly, Amy heard some footsteps in a nearby room.

"Finally, another life form" she thought, smiling at her sarcastic comment. When she came to the room where she heard the footsteps, she froze in her place.

"Not only did I find another life form, I found the Ultimate life form" she thought as fear overtook her facial features, worried that he would attack her.

Shadow was standing in front of a window, eyes closed and arms folded. He heard someone entering the room and quickly whipped around, in battle stance and ready to attack. When he sighted the intruder, he loosened up and turned around to face the window again.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." Shadow said with his deep, monotone voice as he stared at the starry skies.

"s-Shadow… we n-need you! Please help us" Amy stuttered.

"It is all going according to plan. There is no reason for me to help them. Besides, there is no way to save them anyway…" Shadow trailed off.

"B-but there have to be. I know people fight over the most trivial things, and some people may be selfish, like the professor said, but everyone is basically good if they don't give up on their hopes and dreams…" Amy stated before being cut off by Shadow:

"So you really believe that? That even I, Shadow the Hedgehog, could chase my dreams and live a happy life? HA! You're almost as pathetic as Faker"

"…What were your dreams, Shadow?" Amy asked cautiously, as well as curiously.

"Hmph … I wanted to be… a vocalist. A lead singer in a band, perhaps play the guitar, but I ended up like this instead..."

"It's not too late to change, you know. I don't know what the humans did to you to make you hate them, but please give them a chance" Amy said confidently.

Shadows stare went blank as he remembered what Maria had told him more than half a century ago:

"... For all the people on the planet: Give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams"

"That's what I promised her, and I must keep that promise. That is what Maria wished for…" Shadow spoke breathlessly.

"Shadow?" Amy questioned.

"I've got to go now. I have to keep my promise to Maria, and you" he finished and ran for the door. Before he left he turned to Amy and asked:

"What's your name?"

"Huh? My name?"

"Yes"

"Amy Rose"

Shadow looked down and closed his eyes, before he spoke:

"Amy Rose…. I'll remember that name"

And with that said, he left the room and a speechless Amy.

*End Flashback*

"How I wish you were here with us. Even though I didn't get to know you all that well, I still miss you. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog"

**First chapter is done. What do you think? Should I continue, or give up? Flames and constructive criticism is allowed. See ya.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:. **


	2. I have a dream

**Musical Liberation: Chapter 1**

Amy sighed as she kept looking up at the starry skies. Tonight it was exactly two years since Shadows gave his life for the promise he made. After that day things did not go back to normal for the Sonic Team, like it usually did after the adventures; Amy did not chase Sonic anymore, Sonic seemed to get gloomier by the day, and there was a general sense of hopelessness in the group. Sure, they defeated Eggman when he tried to conquer the world, but the usual cocky enthusiasm was long gone. Death affects people, often more than the living ever can.

"I miss you" Amy whispered to herself. She looked at her wristband clock. It was 11:40PM. She felt her eyes getting moist with tears. Tomorrow was the 2nd annual "Shadow The Hedgehog memorial day". She still remembered the first Memorial Day, which was held the following day of the ARK incident. The mood was all but cheerful. Everyone was sorrowful and depressed, some even cried. Amy herself cried that day, and have never been the same since that day. She lost her cheerful attitude, and became silent and withdrawn, locked in her own mental misery.

Amy finally gathered the strength to push herself up to her feet. She slowly walked out of the park, sniffling to herself. She made her way out of the park and onto the sidewalk and set her course for her small suburban home. As she walked the dark and lonely streets, she could have sworn she saw a black and read blur. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. There was nothing there. "_Great_! Now my mind is playing tricks on me" Amy thought as she went on her way.

Arriving at her home, she put her black winter jacket on the small table in her hallway. She then went to bed, eyelids feeling heavy. Shortly after climbing into the bed, she was fast asleep and dreaming:

"_DREAM" _

_Amy found herself at the front row of a huge concert. The vibe was amazing. The band had not even showed up yet and the crowd was already going crazy. Then suddenly, a loud explosion of colours lit up the night sky as the band stepped onto the stage. The crowd reaction was deafening: Thousands up on thousands of screaming fangirls and fanboys yelled and screamed at the top of their lungs. Then the band started playing a song called "The Truth", and Amy instantly recognized the band as Limp Bizkit. The weird part was that Limp Bizkit was a still a studio-band, and this left Amy to wonder about why she was at a live show. However, this question was overshadowed by the fact that all members of the band was clearly visible while the vocalist was blurred. The vocalist was a hedgehog. He was about one or two inches taller than Amy. The answer to all her questions soon dawned on her; she was in Shadows dream._

At that moment, Amy woke up.

**First actual chapter is now done. Let me know what you thing by reading and reviewing. Thank you and goodbye.**

**Signed ect. ect. **

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	3. Memories

**Musical Liberation: Chapter 2**

Amy sat up in her bed and began to cry silently, once again grieving over the dead hero.

"That is what he wanted, and he'll never experience it. He lived for so long, but never really got to live… If you can hear me, I'm sorry we couldn't save you…" she said to herself, forcing back her tears. Amy climbed out of her bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the memorial, which was to be held later that day.

Outside Amys house:

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

…

"I'm not questioning you, I'm giving you the chance to back out if..."

…

"Alright, alright. I'm planting the "surprise" in her mailbox now. Lethal out"

With Amy (Amys POW):

When I was finished with getting cleaned up and dressed I walked downstairs. I headed towards the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. Two eggs and some bacon to be exact. My thoughts was centred around Shadow, and how I would never get to know him better. I'm sure he was a perfectly normal person, who just made some mistakes along the way. Then again perhaps not. Something must have happened to fuel his anger and his hate towards humans. Something defiantly happened I concluded before finishing my meal and put the dishes in the sink for now. I could wash them later. Right now I needed some fresh air before heading to the memorial at Sonics'.

With Sonic (Sonic POW):

"Today's the day" I think to myself as I get dressed in my tailored suit.

"Two years since the passing of the Ultimate life form" I thought as I remembered his actions that fateful day.

"Two years since the death of a known terrorist and my greatest rival. I should be happy, I really should be. But somehow you are still in our memories. DAMNIT Shadow, why do you haunt us" I thought to myself, somewhat agitated.

"How can you just turn on a dime like that? From an evil being set on destruction, to becoming a hero no one knows about?" I wondered, before heading out the door and going for my morning run, tailored suit or not.

With Amy (Amys POW)

I walked to the local park. I usually go there when I need a break from reality or just needed to think. I decided to sit down at one of the benches close to the small lake, close to the centre of the park. After sitting a few moments in silence I noticed a blue blur approaching. The blue blur seemed to notice me and slowed down to a halt in front of me.

"Hey Ames…" Sonic started.

"Hey Sonic" I answered, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"So… today is the day is the day, huh?" he said awkwardly.

"Yea…" I answered and looked to the ground, forcing back tears.

"… I guess I'll see you later?" he asked.

"I guess…" I answered rudely, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Alright then. I'll see you later then" Sonic answered before continuing his morning run.

"I guess I got to get moving" I said to myself before heading home.

As I neared my house, I noticed that I had gotten some mail. I decided to check it there was anything of interest before heading inside.

(Normal POW)

Amy moved closer to the mailbox. She put her hand on the lid of the box, unaware of what it was hiding.

Then she opened it…

**A nice cliffhanger for you readers out there. So many questions remain unanswered; Who is Lethal? Who is he talking to? What is hidden in Amys mailbox?**

**What do you think of the story so far. Let me know in form of a review or a PM. Tell me what I can do better, and how I can improve. As always, thanks for reading, and I'll hopefully see all of you again when I upload the next part. **

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	4. The Suprise

**Musical Liberation: Chapter 3**

Amy gasped as she found tickets to a Limp Bizkit concert in her mailbox alongside a letter from the band. She opened the letter and started reading it:

"To Amy Rose:

It is my duty to inform you that tonight at 10:00 PM, you and the rest of the Sonic Team are granted VIP passes to the first ever Limp Bizkit concert. Consider this a reward for your good deeds that you have done throughout the years. You and the rest of the team gets to meet the band backstage when the concert is done, and there is a real surprise waiting for you guys. We took time out of our day to figure out about your memorial later this day, which we also want to attend. Therefore, I humbly ask you for permission to delay the memorial until tomorrow. If this is impossible, than we understand, but we still hope you will come. This is a once in a lifetime chance, don't miss it!

Signed by Me"

The strange ending had Amy wondering who had written the letter.

"Signed by Me… who is this mystery person? How does he know me? Why didn't they send this to someone more famous like Sonic, or Tales for that matter?"

As she realised she was getting lost in her thoughts, she jumped back to reality, gathered her unusual mail and started making her way towards Sonics house.

…

"Sonic, you've got to see this!" Amy shouted as she knocked on his door.

"Chill out Amy!" she heard him reply from inside his house as Amy continued knocking on his door.

"Jeez Amy, what's burning?" he said as he opened his door.

"Look" was the answer he got as Amy handed him the letter. Sonic read it silently to himself. Amy giggled a bit as his eyes got wider and wider.

"Signed by Me…" he said to himself. He stared into the air for a moment.

"Do you think it's him?" he asked.

"Want to find out? She questioned his question.

A silent nod was the answer she got.

"Then it's settled. The memorial have to wait, at least for now"

…

Unknown POW

"They're coming tonight" he heard through his headset.

"Perfect. Return home Lethal" was his answer.

"Over and out"

…

Normal POW

The news of the concert spread like wildfire throughout the Sonic Team. For the first time in years there was a vibe of excitement in the group. They looked at it as a temporary escape from reality, and it was most welcome. The hours passed as they talked about and got ready for the concert.

"It's about time we got going" Sonic announced to the rest of the team. They immediately got of their asses and made their way to the concert.

…

Unknown POW

"Are we ready? Cause it's almost time" he asked his team.

A nod was all he needed of confirmation.

"This ought'a be good"

The clock ticked away as he silently counted the seconds:

".1…"

**That's all you get for now. Hope you enjoyed. R&R.**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	5. The Big Reveal

**Musical Liberation: Chapter 4**

Amys POW

As we tried to enter, a security guard stopped us. He glared down on us as he asked

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Em… were trying to enter the concert?" I responded, not quite sure what to answer.

"Then you better have something to prove that you belong here in the VIP section, or I'll singlehandedly throw your asses out of here" he responded, still glaring down on us.

I was getting feed up with this guy and his rude attitude.

"Here, take these and shut it" I said with anger clearly visible in my voice. He looked at the tickets, sighed, and stepped aside.

As I looked back at the others, they were staring at me. I quickly realised why they were staring, and resorted to answering "What ? You guys can get angry and I can't? Get a foot into reality, please".

Their response was a quick glance at each other before continuing. As we walked towards the VIP area Sonic came up to me, patted me on the back and said "Good going Amy. Perhaps showing some anger now and then will help you in other situations too"

"_What a strange compliment"_ I thought as a said "Thanks Sonic".

…

After a while we finally found the VIP section of the concert; a small fenced off area next to the main stage. As time went by, the concert was beginning to fill up. "_For a band who have never played live, they sure have a huge following_" I thought as a I admired the huge ocean of people behind our little sealed off area. "_Then again, I'm a fan without ever seeing them live_" I concluded.

Suddenly the lights tuned down, and a wide smile of anticipation lit up my facial features. It had been a long time since I've been this excited about anything. The titantron located behind the stage started to count down ".1…"

Unknown POW

The clock ticked away as I silently counted the seconds:

".1… LET'S GO!"

My heartbeat raised as I ran onto the stage knowing what was to come. The deafening sound of thousands of people cheering at once hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. I felt my adrenaline rise as a glanced at the VIP seats hoping the red cap I had was covering my face. My body was shaking as I walked over to the microphone, located at the centre of the stage.

"This thing on?" I asked no one in particular, but got a roaring crowd as a response.

"Alright then. Welcome to my show. We've never met so let me introduce you to our band: DJ Lethal, Wes, John Otto, Sam Rivers and last but not least; Me" I said as I glanced over to the VIP area, praying that my deep voice wouldn't give them any ideas. Form the looks of it they didn't seem to be onto me. "_Good. Then it wouldn't ruin the surprise" _I thought as I started singing:

("My Generation" by Limp Bizkit)

"_If only we could fly, Limb Bizlit style_

_John Otto, take 'em to Mathews bridge_

_Can you feel it?_

_MY G-G-GENERATION!_

Amys POW

The crowd went wild as "Me" stared to sing. The thing that was annoying me more than anything was that the lead singer didn't reveal himself; his stupid red cap was basically blocking our view of his face, but I cloud tell he was a jet black hedgehog with a deep voice. But I let all my questions disappear as the guitar riffs joined the catchy beat. My main focus now was going crazy with the rest of my friends.

_Do you know where you are?_

_Welcome to the jungle punk_

_Take a look around_

_It's LB fuckin' up your town_

_(Yeah)_

_We download into shockwaves_

_For all you ladies in the cave_

_To get you groove on_

I felt liberated as I cloud finally have some fun and forget the world for a while. The vocalists voice fitted the song spot on, and that made the experience so much better. I glanced back at the thousands behind me, every single one of them were on their feet, rocking out like there was no tomorrow.

_And maybe you're the one who flew over_

_The coco's nest_

_Well guess who's next?_

_(Who?)_

_Generation X, Generation Strange_

_Sun don't even shine through our window pane_

Unknown POW

The feeling was all I ever dreamt about: Thousands of people cheering for me as I did what I always wanted to do with my life. "_Hell, if my life continues to go this way, I might even try my luck with love_" I mentally joked as I continued singing

_So go ahead and talk shit,_

_talk shit about me!_

_and go ahead and talk shit_

_ABOUT MY G-G-GENERATION!_

'_Cause we don't, don't give a fuck_

_And we won't ever give a fuck, _

_until you give a fuck about me_

_AND MY GENERATION!_

…

Normal POW__

The concert went on for hours on end. The crowd loved the live versions of the songs just as much as the studio ones. The end of the concert was coming closer and closer by the second.

Unknown POW

"It's nearing the end, but it's not over just yet; we've got one more song to play for you guys. It's a song that's very close to my heart, and I hope you will help me sing it" I said as the crowd responded with a huge roar. I got ready to sing as Wes started to play the intro.

(Behind Blue Eyes covered by Limp Bizkit)

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be faded to telling only lies_

"This is your part…" I said as the crowd started singing:

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

I must have looked like an idiot just staring at the crowd in amazement, but nevertheless I continued singing:

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do, and I blame you! _

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

"_Time for the big finally" _I thought as I said "SONIC TEAM! Get your asses up here". They looked at each other before following my command.

_Discover L.i.m.p. say it _

_Discover L.i.m.p. say it_

_Discover L.i.m.p. say it_

_Discover L.i.m.p. say it_

_Discover_

I handed Amy the mic and told her to pass it along, succeeding in keeping my identity hidden:

Amy: _No one knows what it's like_

Sonic:_ To be mistreated, to be defeated_

Rouge:_ Behind blue eyes_

Knuckles: _No one know how to say_

Tales:_ That they're sorry and don't worry_

Cream: _I'm not telling lies_

I got the mic back and turned towards them. I immediately threw my cap off, witnessing their shocked faces before turning towards the crowd and finishing the song:

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes._

The crowds' applause was deafening to say the least. But after five minutes or so, every seat at the concert was empty. I slowly turned towards the still shocked Sonic Team.

"Hmph! Surprised?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

Amy was the first to answer "Shadow?"

…

**And there is the "highly" anticipated chapter that you all have been waiting for. Did you like it, or was it complete shit? Let me know!**

**As always R&R**

**The songs used above was "My Generation" and "Behind Blue Eyes" cover by Limp Bizkit**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	6. Stormy Nights

Shadamy pt6

**Reply to LordCybot:**

**First of all, thanks for the review and the opinion. It really inspires me to write more, especially when you tell me it has potential. Now to answer some of your constructive criticism: First you say that I don't quote SA2 perfectly. That was the meaning. This is a fan fiction; in other words, I rewrote the cutscene to fit my story. Secondly, the band scene. I am somewhat tired of the usual revenge plot that follows shadow around, and decided that instead of him releasing his anger through chaos attacks and so forth, I wanted to make him an artist, and decided on a musician. Also, I chose LB as the band because I believe Shadow has a split personality between angsty and sarcastic badass, which this particular music fits quite well (Look it up and listen). But don't worry: I think it will be strictly Shadamy for now. But this is all subjective, words VS words. Your opinion is as important as mine.**

**And without anything more to say, here is the next chapter of:**

**Musical Liberation: Chapter 5**

Without hesitation, Amy ran towards Shadow and gave the Ultimate Lifeform one of her bone-crushing hugs, catching him off guard. The surprise quickly wore of and he returned the hug.

"Well… _someone missed me_, Miss Amy Rose" he said with a sarcastic undertone in his voice.

She let go of Shadow shortly after hearing that comment, blushing lightly from embarrassment as she heard the light giggling from the girls behind her.

"I'm glad your back" she said while looking down.

"Your actions already stated that" Shadow said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Some things never change, do they?" Sonic added, his trademark smile lighting up his face.

"It would seem so, Faker" Shadow replied, a sly smirk on his face.

"Some things never change" Sonic repeated, satisfied with the conclusion.

"How come you never contacted us? I mean, we have all been mourning your death ever since that day" Rouge asked in her usual demanding tone.

"_They really mourned for me that long? I know about their annual gatherings and such, but mourning for two years?_" Shadow though as he said "I didn't think you would miss me if I was gone, to be brutally honest. I mean why would you? I almost destroyed the earth, almost killed all of us. Any sane person would rather cheer than mourn over my death".

An eerie silence was all that was left of the conversation as the group looked down in, realising that what he said, was very true. The silence was broken by Sonics chuckling:

"If that is so, then we are the craziest motherfuckers on this planet" he said earing a chuckle from the others. Even Shadow smiled at that comment.

"We're glad your back" Amy said, regaining some courage.

Shadow was about to answer when thunder cut him off. Rain followed shortly after the thunder.

Shadow sighed as he concluded the conversation:

"Looks like it will be another cold night",

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

Shadow debated telling them, but decided to be honest.

"I… don't have a… home" he finished, unsure how they would react.

"Don't tell me you have been living on the streets for two years? What about all the money you make from the music?" Amy asked, shocked like everyone else.

"What do you want me to tell you? I don't make a whole lot of money from the music." Shadow answered, slightly ashamed of himself for not having a home.

"Then you're staying with me until you get a place to live" Amy said, determination in her voice.

"_I don't want to be a burden on her shoulders, but I don't want to spend the night out in this rain, and a warm house sound tempting enough. Some company can't hurt I suppose_" Shadow mentally debated. With nothing more to say, Shadow agreed to her offer.

"I guess we'll talk some more tomorrow then?" Shadow asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes. We got some catching up to do. Don't go off trying to save the world and "die" again" Sonic answered sarcastically before parting with Amy and Shadow, leaving them to make their way home.

**Finished this chapter.**

**Some of you readers out there probably see where this is going, but stay tuned for the next chapter. It'll probably be up sometime in the weekend.**

**As always; R&R**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing Shadows:.**


	7. CHAOS CONTROL

**Musical Liberation: Chapter 6**

Shadow and Amy walked through the rain in silence. Amy would occasionally glance at Shadow, admiring his solemn appearance, but also wondering what lied beneath his emotionless mask.

"_Just who is the "real" Shadow_, if there is another Shadow than the one we know. Perhaps he is what he is; cold and unloving. And even if there was another side to Shadow, he'd probably call it faker anyways" Amy thought as she giggled, forgetting that she wasn't alone.

A single "hmph" from Shadow was enough to bring her back to reality.

A red tint made itself visible on her cheeks as she looked down, embarrassed that she made a fool of herself in front of the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Are you feeling ok?" Shadow asked half-heartedly with his usual monotone voice.

"Y-yes, why wouldn't I be?" Amy managed to answer, looking up at Shadow.

"You're face have changed colours quite a few times today" Shadow stated in his matter-of-factly way.

"Oh…" was all she managed to answer before resuming eye contact with the pavement.

"… Where do you live?" Shadow asked.

Amys POW

I looked up at Shadow, Slightly confused. I decided not to ask why he wanted my address, and told him that my address was:

"6700, at the outskirts of Metropolis"

The last thing I heard before passing out was Shadow yelling "CHAOS CONTROL"

Shadow POW

I arrived at the porch of a small, white suburban home.

"Is this your home?" I asked her, getting no answer.

"Amy?" I asked again, turning around. She was laying on the ground, presumably passed out.

"_Great_" I thought as I picked her up, praying that she didn't lock her door earlier this day. I put my hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. "_I should have thought about the side-effect of Chaos Control"_ I mentally kicked myself as I entered the house. To my surprise the interior wasn't all pink, but jet black instead. I walked into the living room, starting to think that this wasn't her home. However, those thoughts were quickly quelled when I saw her pictures of the gang and… me. "Why does she have pictures of me?" I asked no-one in particular. I walked over to the sofa, located in the middle of the room. I put her down into the sofa, making sure she was comfortable.

I sat down at the opposite side of the sofa, using this opportunity to study the physical appearance of Amy. Pink quills, pink fur and emerald eyes.

"_She singlehandedly saved humanity from complete destruction. She saved humanity from its greatest threat. When that threat died, she grieved, and when the same threat reappears two years later, she invites it into her home. Amy, you'll never cease to surprise me"_

Normal POW

Shadow was lost in his thought for about an hour, thinking about Amy. He didn't notice that Amy was stirring and starting to wake up.

"Where am I?" Amy asked herself, bringing Shadow back to reality.

"At you house, I hope" was his answer to her.

Amy snapped her head toward the direction of the voice, but relaxed when she realised it was Shadow. She immediately started looking around to verify that this was in fact her house, and it was.

"Yes it is" she answered, felling her head hurt slightly. "What happened, Shadow"

"I… forgot the side-effect of Chaos Control" he answered, a red tint of embarrassment on his cheeks this time.

Amy noticed the light blush on Shadows face. She giggled and asked:

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" answered unsure why she asked.

"Because your face has been changing colours lately"

**And that's all you get for now.**

**What do you think? R&R**

**By the way, I'm thinking of starting a Shadamy High school story when this one is finished. Any excitement? Let me know.**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing Shadows:. **


	8. All That Ends Well

**Thanks for all the reviews and PMs telling me that the story is good. Sadly, this is the last chapter. But don't worry, I will start a new story sometime in the coming weekend, so stay tuned. And then, without further ado...**

**Musical Liberation: Chapter 7**

An embarrassed Shadow looked down, trying to think of a way to change the topic of the conversation. A question that Shadow had wondered about was the surprising choice of colours that the house had.

"Well…" He started. "I was wondering why you coloured your interior black. Doesn't seem like your colour"

A confused look turned to a sad one as Amy answered:

"I painted the walls black some days after your death. The exterior remained white because… it kind'a represented me; a fake smile on the outside, grieving and depressed on the inside. I know it sounds weird, but… the black walls also represents the loss of… you" Amy finished, teary-eyed and sobbing.

"Even in death… I seem to hurt the innocent. I'm… sorry" Shadow whispered, ashamed of himself and his actions. He got up from his end of the sofa, walked over to Amy and hugged her. Amy returned the hug, somewhat surprised of the sudden show of affection.

Amy looked up at Shadow, their eyes meeting. Amy used this moment to study his eyes: Crimson irises, filled with emotion; hate, pain, loneliness, arrogance… and love, long lost in the pools of destruction.

Shadow did the same thing; study Amys eyes: Green irises filled with emotion; love, happiness, uncertainty and… pain and grief, crushing her young spirit.

"_Because of me…_" Shadow thought. "_I need to make things right again… This is my promise to you_".

"I'm sorry" Shadow spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Don't be. Just stay" Amy muttered, breaking eye contact and rested her head on Shadows shoulders.

"I shouldn't have put you through this pain…" Shadow trailed off, gazing into the nothingness of the darkness that filled the room. Amy noticing how much he cared about her well-being.

"_Maybe there is a chance_" Amy thought as she mustered up her courage and looked up at Shadow. Shadow noticed her movement and looked at her, eyes meeting again. They stared at each-other for a couple of seconds. Quickly, Amy planted a soft kiss on Shadows lips. Just as quickly, she pulled back and looked down, afraid of his reaction.

Shadow sat in silence, with "shock" written all over his face. He needed a couple of seconds to recoup from the situation. When he did, he realised Amy had retreated, looking down, body trembling.

"_She is afraid of me…_" Shadow thought as he chuckled.

"I'm sorry" Amy whispered.

Shadow gently lifted her chin with his hand and answered:

"Don't be. Just stay…"

He then planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"… _This is my promise to you_"

**The End**

**A prologue and seven chapters! Not bad for the first story. Thanks for the support I've been getting. A sequel is not impossible, but not in the near future.**

**Until next time…**

**Signed Ect. Ect. **

**.:Depressing_Shadows:. **


End file.
